


There Is No Peace (Even For the Good)

by SHUKOI



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Babbling, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUKOI/pseuds/SHUKOI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Peace, peace," they say; but there is no peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Peace (Even For the Good)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about two years ago, so it's not relevant to current events in Earth-616.  
> Tony have been killed enough times in recent fanfics; I have no intention to add this one in so I'm not gonna translate it into English, at least not now.

**"Rest in peace,Tony," he said, "For there is no peace for the alive."**

 

1

他想过这个。每个人都想过，这是这个工作所带来的幸福和荣耀等等的影子（之一）；托尼也说过，“死亡是超级英雄的退休计划。”他们早该知道。但事情永远不会像你所想象的那样发生，永远不会——特别是当你并不是红女巫的时候。一切来得太突然，猛地击中了他们，让所有人措手不及；而又太过于平静以至于显得不那么真实。那不像是托尼·史塔克的死亡。不该是托尼·史塔克的死亡。

 

2

普通人也许觉得他们会习惯了死亡，毕竟那是他们生活方式的一部分。死去——复活——死去。他不知道。可这次他的确有充足的理由不习惯；这次是不同的，托尼是不同的。 可他的确也以为他能适应；他错了。

 

3

这曾经发生过。可这回一切都不一样了——继承——对所有被剩下的人来说那都是种诅咒。“铁人，”他说，同时感觉有什么东西堵在了喉咙口。他清了清嗓子。“詹姆斯。” 前任战争机器沉默着点了点头。

 

4

他再也睡不着了。

 

5

他抬起头，玛丽亚在他身边坐下，看着他的眼睛。他认得那种表情；那从前是只留给托尼的，玛丽亚眼神里的温柔总让他好奇在他"死亡"的日子里究竟发生了什么。那不再重要了。 "史蒂夫，"她开口，嘴边带着悲伤、嘲弄的微笑，"你看起来就像那个时候的他。"

 

6

他终于停止思考那一天，停止思考千万种本可以防止悲剧发生的可能；取而代之的是他们所有一起经历过的事，一个随机的记忆片段或场景。隔着皮革手套的金属触感，詹姆斯从装甲的扩音器里发出的声音，酒精，钢铁和机油的气味，等等，在他放松的时候用悲伤的震颤敲打他；他想起他们之间的对话，发生过的和没发生过的，他想着他们之间的争吵，想着那场战争，想着他对托尼失去后再也没能回到原点的信任。在某种程度上他迷失了，在某种程度上，他始终被拴在原地。

 

7

“托尼已经走了，”卡萝说，“而这不是任何人的错。我们和你一样想念他，队长，可你不能…” “…我不知道，史蒂夫，”她抬起头，眼睛里闪着泪光，“我想念他。” “我知道，”他上前拥抱了她，“我知道。”

 

8

他开始记不起托尼的声音。

 

9

而事实证明他错了。

 

**“Hey Steve,” he said, with that mocking smile on his face. “You think we can die in peace? You are so deadly wrong.”**


End file.
